


I Feel So Lucky

by doubledeepfried



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, an overuse of the word sir, nip play, office au kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledeepfried/pseuds/doubledeepfried
Summary: Daniel sends a dick pic but accidentally sends it to the wrong person. Luckily, his boss is more than welcome to meet his 'big buddy from down below'.





	I Feel So Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrybombtriestowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/gifts).



> title inspired by ace new collab with hcue I Feel So Lucky. 
> 
> a very very very late birthday present to princess sya!

“Ah fuck...that’s a good one.” Daniel complimented himself as he stared at the picture grinning. He put his phone down on the top of the toilet paper dispenser, cleaning himself up, and disposing the tissues in the toilet. Flushing the toilet and grabbing his phone, which he shoved in his back pocket, he stepped out of the bathroom stall humming happily as if he didn’t just send a dick pic (a surely great one, showing off his long length). 

 

It wasn’t the first time Daniel escaped to the bathroom to send a dirty picture. Sometimes, he was just utterly bored in his cubicle and teasing his friend with benefits with surprise dick pics was way more fun than crunching numbers. He always sent a teasing caption too about his big buddy from down below, hoping he got a keyboard smash or a dirty pic just so he could go home and have some more fun. 

 

Sitting back at his desk, Daniel fixed his pants logging in and getting back to work. As he started typing in his numbers, he refreshed his phone tilting his head in wonder from the no response. _ Maybe he is busy?  _ He wondered as he focussed on work trying not to pout. He could wait he convinced himself staring as his screen and processing the information. 

 

Suddenly, there was a small ping which made him jump grabbing his phone to check his notifications. Except the sound wasn’t from his phone. No it was from his desktop AND from a chat box. Looking at the screen, he clicked the message open revealing the request from his boss. 

 

[Daniel could you please come to my office? I’d like to discuss something with you. :) ] 

 

Reading the message, the naive side of Daniel responded with a ‘Right away sir!’ and the tall brunette stood up gleefully. He was thinking that he was getting praised or even promoted for finishing last week’s project two days early and was already a ways ahead of everyone else on the team with work. 

 

Oh how he was so wrong. 

 

“Sir! I’m here!” Daniel said as he knocked on the door. He heard a small come in and turned the knob, letting himself in to his boss talking to what seemed to be a client. 

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow then, Seongwu. Thank you for taking the time to talk,” the client said as they left Seongwu chuckling as he waved his hand. 

 

“The pleasure is all mine!” He chirped back before his eyes laid on Daniel, who held a file in his arms with his hands in front of him politely. 

 

“Have a seat Daniel.” Taking a seat in the couch in front of Seongwu’s desk, Daniel turned his body to be facing his boss who strolled around his desk leaning on the front arms crossed while talking to the other. 

 

“You seem to have some free time.” 

 

“Yes sir! I finished the Boomerang project last week. I’ve been working on the Light project,” Daniel replied gleefully even opening his folder ready to discuss his progress. Peeking over, Seongwu laughed softly before leaning back again looking at Daniel’s eager eyes. 

 

“Oh you’re so cute,” Seongwu commented and Daniel shifted at the random compliment pink dusting his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Have you checked your texts though?” 

 

“I try not to be on my phone at work sir.”

 

“Go on, check it. You know I don’t mind.” Blinking at the request, Daniel took out his phone unlocking it seeing the no notifications. However, this time he opened up his messenger gasping and scrambling to pick up his now dropped phone but Seongwu got to it first, lifting the screen to reveal the dick pic. 

 

Which was sent to “BOSS ONG SEONGWU”. 

 

“S-Sir I-I’m-" 

 

“It’s fine, Daniel. I’m fully aware adults have their  _ needs.  _ Besides, you must be bored. Since you finished the project early and such,” Seongwu let Daniel breathe for a second, telling the big puppy to be careful next time he sends his ‘big buddy’ to someone. Nodding eagerly, Daniel got up and bowed ninety degrees. He turned to leave as his boss dismissed him except Seongwu cleared his throat. 

 

“Daniel, could I ask you something?”

 

“Anything sir!” 

 

“Who is it for?” 

 

“Why do you want to know,sir?” Daniel asked back while he raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Curious. Plus, I just wanted to know since I’m way better.” Daniel choked but noticed he can play around in this field a bit. Fixing his tie, Daniel hummed, rocking on his feet. 

 

“If you want to know this was for… meet me at the ramen place down the block.” Chuckling, Seongwu agreed, checking his watch. 

 

“Meet you in the lobby in two hours or so. Now back to work,” Seongwu actually dismissed as Daniel grinned, sending a wave to his boss. 

 

\---

 

At around five o’clock, Daniel waited in front of the company building, hands in his pockets. Within minutes, Seongwu joined his employee, patting his shoulder. 

 

“Ready to go?” He asked while Daniel’s lips curled into a smile. The two took their leave, saying bye to their coworkers. They discussed a few work things as they headed down the block, got a table and ordered their noodles. 

 

“You come here often? The waiter seems to know you,” Seongwu mentioned as he sipped his water. Daniel did the same with a nod.

 

“I do, sir. With that special someone,” he replied with a wink as his boss tilted his head curiously. 

 

“So, this  _ special someone _ works at the company,” Seongwu concluded as he put his chin on his interlocked fingers in front of him. 

 

“It’s Ha Sungwoon.” Eyes widening, Seongwu sat back, staring at Daniel who shyly played with his chopsticks. 

 

“You mean the manager on the floor above? That Ha Sungwoon?” For the nth time, Daniel nodded. When Seongwu burst into a laugh, Daniel blinked up at him, his turn to tilt his head. 

 

“I fuck with him too. I acknowledge his skills in bed.” The two laughed together, Daniel now fiddling with the napkin. It felt weird to find out he is fucking with the same person his boss is, especially since Daniel started to imagine his attractive boss in bed. 

 

“So you bottom…?” Daniel asked, peeking up as the food came. They both thanked the waiter while Seongwu shrugged, picking up his chopsticks. 

 

“I switch. You?” 

 

“Same but I prefer bottom… and being taken care of…” Daniel started as he watched Seongwu blow his noodles and take them in with a loud slurping sound. Gulping, Daniel could only imagine a different slurping sound when Seongwu’s lips around somewhere else. 

 

“I know Sungwoon is a pretty good top but I think I can offer you a different experience. That is, if you are up for it,” Seongwu suddenly asked as Daniel took a slurp of soup, smacking his lips. 

 

“Does it count as overtime?” Daniel teased, getting a laugh out of his boss. 

 

“How is it overtime if I’m taking care of you? It should come out of your paycheck.” Daniel pouted at the retort, getting his hair ruffled by the other. “So, you’re up for it?” 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

\---

 

After dinner, everything happened so quickly. They got into Seongwu’s car and drove off to his place since his apartment was closest to work. All while Seongwu handled the wheel, he had a hand on Daniel’s thigh, squeezing lightly. Daniel’s hand curled around the handle above his head, squeezing harder than he should, while Seongwu made lightly circles with his thumb. Seongwu’s thumb was so close to Daniel’s length, even skimming over his balls, that he held his breath until they finally parked. 

 

The elevator was a blur of lip locks and open shirts. They barely made it to Seongwu’s door with clothes on until Daniel mentioned that they couldn’t be a public indecency in the middle of the hallway. After fumbling with his keys, they finally stumbled into the apartment, Daniel’s lips already swollen and red, and their clothes started littering the ground. When they finally made it to Seongwu’s bedroom, Daniel only had his boxers on. 

 

Daniel pulled Seongwu on top of him, holding his waist as the two lazily make out on the bed. He hummed against Seongwu’s lips as the older trailed his hands down the broad shoulders and chest, stopping at the perky nubs. Lightly, he rolled them under his thumbs. Daniel’s back arched at the touch, breaking the lip lock and wiping his lips from the line of saliva that formed. His cheeks grew a dark shade of red as Seongwu continued his work, amused at the reaction. 

 

“Your big buddy sure likes this,” Seongwu finally commented as he trailed one hand down, tracing the hard on through Daniel’s wet boxers. The younger could only mewl, covering his face with his arm until Seongwu took his hand, moving it to the side. 

 

“I want to see your cute blush,” he said lowly while pecking Daniel on the lips, making the shy puppy whimper. “Where do you want me to touch you next?” 

 

“H-Here sir…” Daniel replied as he trailed his on hand over his nipples and down to his crotch. The simple action made Seongwu chuckle at how cute Daniel could be outside the workspace. Seongwu fulfilled the wish, sitting at Daniel’s side and almost lazily playing with the nipples. He made circles with his index finger first, loving the way Daniel squirmed with his hands above his head. Daniel arched his his back whenever Seongwu snuck in a pinch and looked at him with pleading eyes. 

 

“How about you play with these while I go down there hmm? How does that sound, Daniel?” 

 

“Good sir…” Biting his lip, Seongwu felt the blood run south whenever the three letter word was mumbled past Daniel’s lips. Everytime Daniel said it, he gave him a small kiss for being so cute even because he adored it so much. After the kiss, Seongwu watched Daniel pinch his own nipples, whimpering and squirming from the pleasure before he moved down to the crotch, nuzzling it. Daniel let the other pull off his boxers and with the last article of clothing away, Seongwu could finally get to work. 

 

Seongwu watched Daniel’s length spring to life, momentarily hitting his cheeks.  _ Man, he is just as big in the picture _ was all Seongwu could think as he trailed pecks from the tip to the bottom of Daniel’s balls. Listening to all of the husky groans from above, Seongwu took his time to suck at the base, just under the balls. His hands travelled around the thighs, gripping them and hoisting Daniel’s legs up to prepare for his trip south. He peppered Daniel’s length with a few more kisses and sucks until he was satisfied to move down. 

 

“Can you hold up your legs, Niel-ah?”’ With a mumble of yes sir, Daniel did was he was told getting another good boy peck on the lips. Seongwu then faced Daniel’s hole, giving an experimental lick on the rim which caused a low ripple of moans. Smiling, Seongwu licked more around the rim to make Daniel let out more pleasured noises. However, he didn’t press into the hole yet. He had a different idea for prepping Daniel. 

 

“Has anyone told you that you’re like a puppy?” Seongwu asked out of the blue as he pulled away from Daniel’s ass. Quivering, Daniel nodded, already overwhelmed by all the ministrations. Hovering over Daniel, Seongwu could tell the other was so close but he was not even close to done with him. 

 

“And do you know what position I think a puppy like you would look cutest in?” Seongwu followed up as he kissed the side of Daniel’s pink lips, watching the Adam’s apple bob. 

 

“Show me, Niel.” With the command, Seongwu slid back to watch as Daniel flip onto his stomach with his face hiding in the bedsheets and his ass up. 

 

“F-Fuck me, sir. P-Please…” Daniel begged as he curled his fists in the sheets and pressed his ass closer to Seongwu. Reassuring the other with a pat on his ass, Seongwu reached by the bed to get a bottle of lube. After pouring a generous amount on Daniel’s hole and his fingers, Seongwu decided to try slipping two fingers in at once, giving kissing on the skin on the coworker’s lower back. He heard Daniel’s breath hitch before switching to whines when Seongwu was making no movements. As a sign for him to continue, Seongwu thrusted his fingers in and out, observing Daniel’s reactions to make sure nothing hurt. Rather than hurt, Daniel was enjoying it, arching his back when Seongwu pressed a third finger in and even moving back for more. Once there was begging for more into the sheets, Seongwu took hold of Daniel’s waist after putting on a condom and more lube. 

 

“I’m going in,” Seongwu warned softly as he positioned his tip and Daniel’s answer was to press back. Tsking, amused at the antic, Seongwu doesn’t hesitate anymore to push in fully, causing the two to let out a collective groan. He started a steady pace, littering kisses on Daniel’s back at each thrust. He quickened once Daniel threw his head back, asking for more. 

 

“You’re one rather eager pup,” Seongwu commented as he reached forward to trace Daniel’s lips with his finger, in which Daniel pulled into his mouth. As Daniel sucked his finger, Seongwu pounded into the other, letting out his own pleasured grunts and groans to match the room’s soundtrack of skin slapping. 

 

“S-Sir...I-I’m so close…” Daniel finally stuttered as he moved his mouth away from Seongwu’s finger and pressed back down into the sheets. 

 

“Wait. Turn over.” Seongwu even pulled out as he instructed the other, making Daniel pant and whine. The bigger rolled onto his back and Seongwu immediately took his place over him, engaging in a slow kiss as he pushed back in. Daniel let out a satisfied hum in the kiss before pulling away. With the soft breathy moans now in his ear, Seongwu smiled softly as he kept thrusting but much deeper and faster as he wanted to hit Daniel’s spot. He lifted Daniel’s legs around his waist to get the best angles, as he heard the noises increase. 

 

“C-Cum-” Daniel splattered all over both of their bodies, clinging to Seongwu’s shoulders from the release. Pulling back for a moment, Seongwu looked at Daniel’s flush on his cheeks with a chuckle. 

 

“You look the cutest all red.” Daniel felt like he blushed more at the comment as Seongwu slid out and kissed on the sweat covered skin a few times to soothe. 

 

“D-Don’t you need to cum to?” Daniel asked as Seongwu got to his lips, returning the nth peck. 

 

“Yes but I can take care of myself if you’re too tired.” 

 

“I want to suck you off,” Daniel blurted out, sitting up and pushing Seongwu to a sitting position. He maneuvered around so Seongwu’s hard length was at his lips. Once he got the cock past his lips, he could easily fit the whole thing in his mouth, bobbing his head quickly to make sure Seongwu can get off from his high. Holding the base with his fingers, he worked fast to Seongwu’s moans and in no time, his boss was giving his own warning of release. With that, Daniel pulled back to jerk Seongwu off, letting the cum rain on his cheeks after release. Panting softly, Seongwu glanced down, chuckling at how cute Daniel looked with his cum covered cheeks. 

 

“You look adorable...am I allowed to take a pic?” He requested as Daniel nodded with a grin. Seongwu fished his phone from the floor and Daniel posed in between his boss’ legs. After snapping a picture, Seongwu held out his hand, helping the tired Daniel to the bathroom to wash up. With fresh pyjamas and bedsheets, the two laid back in Seongwu’s bed with Daniel laying his head on the other’s chest. Playing with the wet strands, Seongwu watched as Daniel was drifting in and out of sleep. 

 

”Seongwu.”

 

“I already know your name, sir,” Daniel replied with a confused look up. 

 

“I know but I need you to remember it. That’s what you will be moaning next time. If you want a next time.” With the cheesy line, Daniel buried his face back down in Seongwu’s t-shirt embarrassedly. 

 

“Of course, Seongwu hyung,” Daniel answered, muffled by Seongwu’s chest and making the elder laugh. 

 

“Maybe we can invite Sungwoon hyung next time.” 

 

“Oh! I forgot that Sungwoon hyung was your fuck buddy too,” Daniel exclaimed as he rolled on his back, getting his phone from the nightstand. 

 

“Should we send him a selfie of our night?” Seongwu suggested. 

 

“Already on it hyung,” Daniel replied as he held up his phone. The two snuggled up and sent a picture of the two. After their little giggles at Sungwoon’s instant replies about how his ‘babies’ were hooking up without him knowing, the two drifted to sleep with Daniel thinking about how lucky he was for having such an understanding boss and a new hyung with benefits. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is way too belated but I hope you like this ,, my smut is rusty and this could be the most generic smut ever but here is your office au ongniel smut! I hope you enjoy and again a very very very happy belated birthday to sya~
> 
> ps also don't mind me trying to slip in some ongnielwoon agenda at the end. shameless promo of ot3s!


End file.
